The New World
by jdmfanfiction
Summary: You were known as someone who could defend themselves against anything, against anyone. But, Negan and the Saviors? Maybe not. Your world just got a whole lot bigger...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this idea has been in my mind for days now! It was bothering me that I haven't written it yet (to the point that I was distracted from doing my homework lol), so here it is! I haven't had the chance to look it over, so I'm sure there are errors in this story. I'm thinking of having this as a five-chaptered fic. We'll see. It won't exceed more than five chapters, though! Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was a bad idea. You knew it was, hell, everyone knew it was, but it was the only option Rick had in order to keep you all alive.

That day when Rick told you to stay to watch Judith, you protested because you knew that you were capable of handling yourself outside these walls. You had been with this group since the beginning and forming a bond with each every one made it tough in this world.

Simply because there was that danger that tomorrow may be your last day.

"No, you have to stay. If something happens here, these people are going to need you. I need you to make sure Judith is okay, _please_." Rick begs, staring into your eyes.

You still couldn't shake off the feeling of what had to be done a few weeks ago with Gregory's cowardice proposal. Killing men in cold blood was something you never wanted to do, but it had to be done.

It _always_ had to be done.

You thought you had won. You thought that Negan wasn't going to bother your group and Hilltop's anymore.

But boy, were you wrong.

That following morning, you open the gates to see your friends, your _family_ with broken expressions.

Rosita. Michonne. Carl. Eugene. Rick. Aaron.

Daryl was missing. Glenn. Maggie. Sasha. Abraham.

Maybe they all split up and the other half was at the Hilltop, making sure Maggie was okay. Though, at the sight of their faces, you knew that wasn't the case.

"Rick… W – What happened? Where is everybody?"

You glance at Eugene – his face was bruised and beaten, but you couldn't miss the tears that were falling. Something happened and you didn't have a good feeling about it either.

"Gather up the rest of the people. We're going to have a meeting." Rick simply says, brushing past you and making his way to his house. You needed to know what happened. These people were your family – you wanted to share their grief.

You finished your morning run around Alexandria, panting heavily before you see Rick. Catching up to him, you gently take his hand to turn his attention to you. He had freshened up from the looks of it. His hair was slicked back and the streak of blood was long gone from his cheek, but the same broken expression remained.

"What's going on, Rick?"

He drops his eyes, looking away from you. It was a habit that you took note of whenever he had to deliver bad news. You brace yourself for what was to come, but once he began talking, you couldn't help but feel your legs shake.

Negan was going to _pay_ for what he did.

"We provide for him. He takes half of our supplies. That's just – That's what we have to do from now on. There's no other way." Rick says with a defeated tone in his voice. You could tell that he was trembling with anger, but he couldn't do anything.

He did what he _had_ to do to protect Alexandria and if that meant providing for Negan, then so be it because at least it would guarantee everyone's safety.

You weren't having any of it, though. Rick was someone you had grown to admire as a leader and his need to fight for what was _his_. He never backed down from a fight – not from Shane, not from the Governor, and certainly not from the people at Terminus.

Negan shouldn't have been a different story.

"Like hell there's no other way, Rick. We _fight_ because this place – It is _ours_. You brought us here… You have kept us all safe from previous threats, from previous enemies. Negan… He should be no different."

Rick shakes his head. "You don't think I thought about fighting back? What did we do a couple of weeks ago? We went to that outpost and killed every single of his men in their sleep. You didn't see what I had to see last night. Glenn… Abraham… They didn't deserve that!

"Right now, we work for him. It's going to keep us _safe_ , _alive_. I know you're used to us fighting back, but we can't do that. It's not like that anymore. I'm doing what I think is right to keep everyone here safe."

You tighten your jaw. You knew he was right and Rick wouldn't fight back unless he _knew_ it would be a losing battle. For now, you had to trust him just like you've trusted him with previous threats.

You could tell this was taking a toll on him from the way his shoulders were slumped forward and his head was low… You couldn't imagine trying to lead when everyone wanted to fight back.

"I _trust_ you, okay? I've always _trusted_ you." You wrap your arms around his neck, offering him support until you feel him break down against you. Rick was never known to show his feelings; you believed it was because he had to hold up a reputation of being fearless despite the ongoing thoughts in his mind.

"Negan's supposed to be coming here next week to retrieve his supplies. I want everyone here when that happens. Once he leaves, you can go out and scavenge for more supplies." Rick says, pulling away and trying to avert the conversation to distract you from seeing his pain, his emotions.

You couldn't help but shake your head. "You're my best friend, Rick. We've been through everything together. Hell, I've seen Carl grow into a handsome young man. I've seen Judith grow up… There's nothing left to hide between you and I. That includes the way you _feel_."

He simply nods in response, turning on his heel to walk towards a few other people to let them know what was happening. You could see their anger, but you knew it was only for their own good. Hopefully they would realize it soon enough.

* * *

Before you started your day, you always went on a run around Alexandria. It was such a big area that it was enough for it to be your exercise of the day. Plus, if you were going to go out on supply runs, you needed to start working on your stamina to bring it back to what it once was.

Today was simply routine. You changed into shorts and a sports bra that you came across in one of your previous supply runs with Daryl. He teased you that it was useless, but you took it anyway.

It was summer in Atlanta, so the less clothes the better, especially when on a daily morning run.

You noticed that you could run around Alexandria nonstop for an hour and a half, but as of late, you didn't want to stop running once you hit the hour and a half mark. Thinking about Glenn, Abraham… It fueled your adrenaline, but you always dropped to your knees once you made it back to your home.

You didn't even get to say goodbye.

You were far from the gate, watching your feet hit the pavement with each stride. You center your breathing.

 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

It was surprisingly empty, but maybe you figure that since the town knew about Negan, they started to work twice as hard. Everyone had to do what they had to do to survive in this world.

You continue to run, not bothering to take note of how long it has been since you started. It wasn't until you saw an unknown man harassing Enid that you had to step in. At first glance, not many would think you were capable of handling yourself, but looks were always deceiving.

"Give it back," Enid tells the man, her eyes glued onto the set of green balloons in his hand.

"Not until you say please, little girl. Now go on, say _please_ …" His hand moves to stroke her cheek and you see her instantly move away, tears clouding her innocent eyes.

 _What a sick fucker._

"Hey! She said to give it back. I don't know who the hell you are, but you don't have any business here." You run up to them, placing Enid strategically behind you. You could feel the girl shake with fear once your hand moved to her arm.

You glance over your shoulder to send a reassuring glance in her direction before turning back to the man who was clearly ogling you.

"We're with Negan. If the little girl wants this back, she's going to have to say please. Very slowly too." He smirks, moving his eyes from you to Enid, eying her with primal interest.

Your heart drops at the mention of Negan's name, but suddenly, you turn your anger onto the man standing before you. He may have been one of Negan's men, but you weren't going to allow a little girl be tormented and harassed by some sick fuck.

"Now, I know she's got manners, so maybe it's just _you_. Give it to her or I will _make_ you." You threaten, curling your hand into fists in a pit of anger and irritation.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but we take _half_ of what's yours. And you know? I think I'm going to keep this. Green's always been my favorite color." He winks.

"You know what's my favorite color?" You tell him, stepping closer. You could practically smell the alcohol and cigarettes mixing in with his body odor.

"Ooh, what's that?"

"Red," you reply.

Instantly, you bring your fist straight into his nose, hearing a quiet _crack_ to follow through with the pain he was feeling. As he reaches to grab the end of your ponytail, you grab his wrist, turning it with sudden force to make him _yelp_ in pain.

You use your free hand to strike his throat with an open hand, causing him to cough loudly at the sudden wind that was taken out of him. His grip around the string of balloons loosen and you take it from his grasp, handing it Enid.

Your eyes watch the stream of blood flowing down his nose, the dark red color oozing its way against his monochromatic clothes.

"I gave you two chances to give back the balloons. Should have just handed it over, tough guy." He was lying on his back on the concrete, trying to regain his breathing while holding the bridge of his nose to stop bleeding. Though, at the sound of the pain once he pinched the bridge of his nose, you figure you must have broken it.

"Negan's going to kill you, you bitch…" He mutters.

"I'd like to see him try."

You turn on your heel, looking at Enid to make sure she was okay. The look on her face was enough to break your heart and you gently hug her.

"You've got to teach me how to do that…" She says.

You laugh quietly, nodding almost instantly. It wouldn't hurt to teach someone how to defend themselves against a potential threat.

"I will. Find Carl and stay with him, okay? I'll meet up with you guys after my run."

"Negan's here… He's early. Please, be careful." You nod, seeing her walk the other way and you begin running, leaving the man lying on the pavement.

You avoid the looks you were receiving from the men who were ransacking the town and you couldn't help but feel anger. You wanted to know where this Negan was and where Rick was. You had to wonder if this was hurting him just as much as it was hurting you.

You continue running, dropping your eyes to watch your feet hit the gravel before running into someone from behind. You instantly put your hands out against his back, feeling the sleek leather against your fingertips.

 _Why is someone wearing a damn leather jacket in this heat?_

"Fuck, Rick! Does anyone have fucking eyes around here? Shit. Watch where you're fucking go!" His voice was deep and it presented a sense of power.

When the man turns around to look at you, you couldn't help but take note of how good looking he actually was. It had been a long time since you saw someone that you found _handsome_ (Rick was off-limits).

The look on this man's face when he noticed what you were wearing shifted from irritation to pure lust. You must have looked like a deer in the headlights with how surprised you were. Your eyes slowly move to Rick, taking note of the concerned look in his blue eyes. It was then that your eyes moved to the barbed-wire bat he was holding.

"Well, I'll be damned! This is a good fucking surprise if I say so myself! It has been quite some fucking time since I've seen a woman dressed in _that_. What are you doing, doll? Running? Doing a bit of exercise?" He grins, flashing you his dimples. You couldn't help but fidget at the sight of the man before you.

"You're Negan…" You quietly say, losing all sense of confidence in defending yourself. Right now, it was as if he cast a spell upon you and you didn't know what was happening to you. There was no way you found yourself attracted to this man, attracted to the _enemy._

"And she's smart? Fuck me, I think I want to keep you." Negan smirks.

"No!" Rick interrupts and you clear your throat, shaking his head.

"Now, Rick… Don't interrupt me when I'm fucking talking to this hot piece of ass right here. Tell me, doll. What the fuck is your name?" Negan steps forward, looking down at you and sneakily taking a peak at your cleavage where it glistened with sweat. You could hear him growl under his breath and when you notice where his eyes went, the attraction immediately disappeared and it was turned to anger.

Before you could reply, the same man you left on the pavement interrupted the conversation.

"B – Boss! That's her. She's the one who fucking broke my nose!"

Rick glances at the man before back at you. He wanted to smirk, but he refrains from doing so by biting his lower lip. Negan takes a step back, thankfully, giving you your personal space.

"Davey, Davey, Davey… What the fuck did I say about interrupting me when I'm talking?"

"T – To not interrupt you…" He replies shakily.

"Exactly! Now, you're telling me that this tiny woman here kicked your ass _and_ broke your nose? I call fucking bullshit," Negan says, glancing over at you with the same grin.

You feel slightly offended that he didn't think you were capable of handling yourself, but you knew if you showed him just _how_ well you could fight back, it may very well result in someone getting killed.

"He was harassing one of our people. One of our people who is _underage_ and highly uncomfortable with you touching her when she didn't want to be touched. So, I'd say me kicking your ass was long overdue," you reply, gritting your teeth.

Negan's grin falters for a moment, glancing over at his man who was still holding his nose. You wonder if Negan was like Davey. Maybe he didn't care that one of his men were harassing Enid, but the fact that she didn't want to be touched was something you weren't going to allow to continue.

This world may have triggered the survival of the fittest mentality, but that didn't mean that morality and ethics had to be thrown out the window. Especially as something as serious as that.

"Is that true, Davey? You touching someone when they don't wanna be touched? Much less a young girl?" Negan's tone sounded threatening and you see the other man shrink back, the look of fear and regret flashing through his eyes.

"I was just messing around with her! Come on! No harm, no foul!"

Suddenly, Negan brings his fist hard against Davey's face, watching him fall back to lie on the ground unconscious.

 _He's got a mean swing…_

Negan turns his attention to you, letting the grin appear on his face once more. You didn't know what to make of it. Negan just hit one of _his_ men for what he did to one of _your_ people. He was supposed to be the enemy. He wasn't supposed to be on your side.

"I don't like that you fucking broke one of my men's nose, but I also don't fucking like when someone disobeys one of my rules. Davey is aware of my rules and that is rape… It is not fucking allowed. Even if it didn't get to that, touching someone without their fucking consent is something I won't fucking allow. So, consider yourself lucky, doll."

You narrow your eyes, watching him move with such power, confidence, and charisma. If only he knew that so many people wanted to kill him.

"Good to know that you still have your morals." You respond.

He laughs, leaning back slightly before he stands upright once more. Negan walks over to you, staring into your eyes and standing in your personal space as if he wasn't aware of what personal space was.

"You didn't answer my fucking question, doll. Were you running? Doing some yoga? Aerobics? Ooh, maybe fucking dancing?" Negan smirks. His voice hovers near your ear and you couldn't help but let the shivers run along your frame.

 _Goodness. It had been such a long time since I slept with a man._

You mentally shake your head. There was no way you were going to allow the enemy to get between your legs.

"Running. Today's agenda doesn't include yoga," you tease, taking a step back.

"I like you. You've got some fucking sass _and_ you can kick ass? Fuck yes, I sure do fucking like you. Rick is sure _fucking_ lucky to have you. Tell me, Rick. How is she in the fucking sack?"

Instantly, you widen your eyes and deliver a sharp smack to his face. He arches a brow, tilting his head in your direction. Rick looks at you with wide eyes, concern and shock written across his features.

"Ooh, doll… I'm more into you than I fucking thought! So, answer my fucking question, Rick. How is _she_? I'm assuming you and her are, you know," Negan smirks, curling his fingers to shape an 'o' as he uses the other to point his finger. He puts both hands together, gesturing that you and Rick were having sex.

 _How childish_.

"We aren't – We're friends." Rick says which you almost instantly nod and agree with. Sure, there were a few moments where you and Rick actually _tried_ being in a relationship, but the chemistry just wasn't there.

"Wait, so you're fucking saying that she's _available_? Well, _fuck_ me aren't I the fucking luckiest man in the world right now!" Negan leans back once more – must have been a tendency because you catch yourself watching him do it many times.

"Excuse me? I don't understand how me being available makes you lucky. Just because I'm a woman and you're a man doesn't mean that I'm willing to sleep with you. If you forgot, you fucking killed my friends. That's something I can't overlook. Now, if you would excuse me, I've gotta finish my run." You say, looking over at Rick before your eyes remain on Negan.

He smirks, narrowing his eyes down at you.

"I do love a fucking challenge, sweetheart." He grabs your arm roughly and out of instinct, you smack his wrist with the end of your palm in one hard motion. You step back almost instantly, your chest heaving slowly.

"Don't touch me." You say, trying to regain your composure.

"I'll let that one slide, doll. But just so we're clear, you don't touch me either. Not unless you're wrapping your legs around me and digging your fingers into my back as I _fuck_ you senseless," he whispers into your ear.

You clear your throat, feeling your cheeks heat up at the vulgar use of vocabulary. You didn't know what he was doing to you, but you wanted to find out just what he meant by that.

"Pretty sure for someone of your age… It'd be hard to get you up." You respond.

Negan smirks down at you, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"Oh, doll. You'll find out soon enough. I'll stop by your fucking house later. I'm sure Rick will show me where you live."

Negan finally steps back and you glance at Rick with an apologetic look on your features. You had to talk to him. There was no way you were going to keep this from him.

"I'll talk to you later, Rick." You tell him, seeing the man nod before Negan tilts his head.

"What about me, princess? No goodbye for me?"

"Nope. Go to hell." You say, turning on your heel and beginning to run away from him.

Negan watches you with a satisfied grin on his face. His eyes deviate to your backside and instantly, he growls once more. You were going to be his next conquest and if one thing was for sure, Negan _always_ got what he wanted.

"I know we started off on the wrong foot with me bashing in your friends' brains in, but I do believe I should thank _you_ , Rick. We've got to establish a fucking sense of 'friendship' and I think we're both well on our way," Negan grins down at the man, allowing Rick to lead him to the armory and supplies of food.

"For what?" Rick replies, trying his best not to scowl at the other man.

"Well, for one, the fucking supplies and two, that hot piece of ass that we just encountered. Once I have her switch teams, I will be fucking taking her back with me. I'll have her come willingly… Figuratively and literally, if you catch my fucking drift." Negan smirks, watching you disappear around the corner.

"You don't dare touch her, Negan." Rick says, gripping the end of the bat. He couldn't believe that he was making him hold the same weapon that killed Glenn and Abraham. It took everything in Rick not to bring it over Negan's skull.

"Ah, ah, Rick… Careful. Careful how you're fucking looking at me." Negan warns, stopping for a moment to stare into Rick's eyes. Rick tightens his jaw, slowly dropping the scowl. "I said I will take _half_ and if I want to fucking take someone with me, I will mother _fucking_ do so. Besides, if you aren't fucking her, I certainly will.

"And like I said earlier, I don't condone rape, so I'll have her come onto me. You know, do a little reverse fucking psychology." Negan smirks, continuing to taunt Rick.

Rick simply tightens his jaw. You were his best friend and just because you two weren't in a relationship didn't mean that you weren't as important. You had been with him since the beginning. From what Carl and Lori told him, you helped take care of them along with Shane when the outbreak first happened.

"Good luck. You're going to need it," Rick finally responds before he hears a gunshot echo throughout the town of Alexandria.

Suddenly, Negan's grin falters into a threatening stare.

"Let's go check on that, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Smut, smut, smut, smut! I decided this would be the end to this story. I didn't want it to get repetitive, so I'll allow your imaginations to run wild at their possible sexual conquests ;)

* * *

Later that night, you find yourself sitting at Rick's front steps, waiting for him to step outside after he finished dinner. You needed to talk to him, tell him how you were feeling since you met Negan.

You hear the door creak open, turning your head to watch him walk towards you. He sits at the steps and looks over at you, gently patting your leg.

For a moment, you allow the silence to consume the both of you. It had been a tough day for Rick. He had to walk around the entire town, giving the enemy a "tour" of the area while holding onto the same weapon that killed his people. You couldn't imagine the thoughts running his mind.

"You slapped Negan," Rick says, breaking the silence.

You couldn't help but laugh, looking over at him and shrugging a shoulder. Enemy or not, no one could touch you unless you were okay with it. Negan was no different, despite the attraction you felt towards him.

"Are you surprised? I broke that guy's nose too. No one messes with us, with our family." You look over at him, seeing the upturn of his lips. You wrap your arm around him, gently kissing his temple to provide him the shoulder he needed to lean on.

"Just be careful, okay? Negan – He _likes_ you, but for a man who is as ruthless as he is, he doesn't like when people put him in place… Especially a woman," Rick warns, leaning against your comforting touch.

You knew he was right, but you couldn't help but grit your teeth. Even in the apocalypse, women were still being treated differently than men.

"Well, he shouldn't think that he's untouchable. We're going to get him one day, Rick. I know it," You reassure him, dropping your arm from his shoulders to rest your hands on your lap. You had to tell him… You had to tell him that you couldn't help but feel an attraction towards the enemy.

"I'm going to be honest with you, okay? I don't want you to freak out. No secrets, remember?" Hesitantly, you look at him, biting your lower lip nervously. He stares at you with slightly narrowed eyes, wondering what it could be.

"I won't freak out. Now, tell me," Rick replies.

You take a deep breath and rush out the words, "I'm attracted to Negan."

Suddenly, Rick scoots away from you as if your words betrayed him. He was looking at you as if he didn't know who you were, as if you were some stranger that he couldn't trust. It hurt, but you knew if the roles were reversed and he was attracted to an enemy, you would give him the same look.

" _What_? Please tell me I heard you wrong."

You shake your head, remaining where you were sitting. He slowly moved back to sit next to you. You didn't know what these feelings meant and you were just hoping that Rick would understand that your attraction was something that you couldn't help.

"He just shows up here and he's fucking _hot_ , okay, Rick? It's not my fault. I didn't ask to be attracted to the same man who is causing us so much trouble. I haven't even slept with a man since before this damn apocalypse. I haven't kissed a man since you and I tried things out… I have needs too, but when he shows up with his damn charisma and smile… A woman can't help herself," you defend yourself.

You couldn't help but listen to yourself speak. You sounded like a schoolgirl who had a crush on the most popular boy in the school.

Rick sighs, rubbing his eyes. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that these words were coming out of your mouth. You were supposed to be the one who didn't gain feelings for anyone, the one who decided that being alone was best in this world… But maybe you were right. Despite the world turning upside and the dead rising to its feet, people still had needs.

"Well, I'm angry. Angry that _he's_ the one you decide to be attracted to, but I know where you stand. I know that if it were up to you to choose, you would choose me. You would choose Alexandria. But like I said… Be _careful_. I can't watch after you all the time," Rick finally wraps an arm around you and this time, he was offering you the support that you needed.

You two remain that way for another hour before Carl comes outside to tell Rick that Judith was ready for bed. You smile at the both of them, standing from the steps of his porch. Carl was taller than you were now and you were still happy to see that he was sporting the same sheriff hat that his father gave him years ago.

"Make sure you read a good story for the lil' asskicker," you tell Rick, flashing him a smile. He quietly chuckles, thoughts of Daryl running through both your minds.

* * *

The next morning, you decide to go on a supply run. You didn't need to be accompanied. Besides, it was Daryl who usually came with you. You sigh at the thought of the man held captive at Negan's place. You couldn't help but wonder what it would take for you to help Daryl escape, but just as the thought of Negan enters your mind, you couldn't help but feel a sensation settle between your legs.

 _Fuck. I'm imagining his voice right near my ear right now._

"Get it together." You tell yourself, pocketing a hunter's knife into its holster at your upper thigh. You pull your hair into a hair tie, grabbing your ponytail to slip through the end of your black hat. You were dressed in a loose muscle shirt, green pants and combat boots to finish.

Since Negan took all of your guns, you had to rely solely on your knife and your hand-to-hand combat skills. Hopefully, though, you didn't have to encounter anyone that would give you a hard time.

It was bad enough that Negan was giving Rick a difficult time, but now he was occupying your mind and thoughts. It wasn't right.

"Hey, Eugene… Tell Rick I've gone out, okay? I'll be back before sunset." You tell the other man who simply nods. "Eugene… Hey…"

"I heard you. I'm building this radio for Negan and his men. When he returns, I will show him how useful I am. I am doing what I can to contribute and –"

You interrupt him and walk over to where he was sitting, giving him a gentle hug. It seemed as if everyone forgot that the people behind these walls were family and that meant that you were _allowed_ to break down.

"You don't need to prove yourself to him. _I_ know how useful you are, Eugene. _We_ all do. Just tell Rick, okay? I'm capable of going alone, so if he tries to send people out to accompany him, tell him I'll be back. By _sunset_." You pull your arms away from the man's shoulders, seeing him nod once more.

You climb into the car and drive towards the gate, allowing the people to open it for you. You press on the brake pedal, jutting your head out the opened window to call for Eugene.

"Eugene!"

He looks up.

"Abraham would be proud to know that you're stepping up. I'll see you later," you tell him, driving past the opened gate. Sometimes people needed to realize that just because Rick decided not to fight didn't mean that it would never happen.

You glance at your rearview mirror, seeing Alexandria become even smaller as you drive away. You had stayed up last night circling possible towns to scavenge on the map. It was always a scary thought when you didn't know if the towns were overrun or if there were civilians that could potentially be threats.

It was a dog eat dog world now and there was no place that was considered safe if they didn't have walls.

When you pull up to an abandoned market, you see a few walkers that would be easy to take out. Hopefully that meant that there were no threats inside the market.

You climb out of the car, pocketing the keys and pulling your knife from its holster. One after the other, you stab the walkers' heads in with the pointy end of your knife. You wipe the blood from your knife onto your pants, seeing it stain the olive-green fabric.

You clear your threat, stepping into the market that looked completely empty from the front of the store. You quietly knock on one of the shelves, waiting for any walkers to rise from its hiding place.

You wait a few minutes before deciding that the place was clear of any walkers. You begin walking further into the market, looking for anything that could be of use back at Alexandria. You snatch a few canned goods, putting them in your backpack. Food was always the top at the list, but if you found medicine or any medical items, it would be even better.

You spot a Pharmacy at the end of the market and grin, cautiously walking towards the ransacked area.

 _So far, so good._

As you begin searching for any medicine, you hear a few voices coming from outside the market. You clear your throat, quietly hiding underneath the pharmacy's desk. You hoped these people would just go about their day, looking for food and not caring about medicine.

You pull your knife from your holster, ready to strike anyone if need be.

Until you hear _his_ voice. It powered through the entire building, making his presence known. You bite your lower lip, shutting your eyes.

"Go away, go away, go away…" You mumble to yourself.

"Go and check the area. I'm going to check the fucking pharmacy." Negan says. He steps towards the pharmacy, his boots making a loud noise with each step he took. It was as if he wanted _everyone_ to know who he was.

No one would think of checking underneath the pharmacy desk, so you curl up against the corner, hoping that he didn't see any movement.

As he begins walking further away from you and down the aisles, you watch him carefully, seeing that he found a few useful pill bottles.

Those were supposed to be _yours_ , but you remember that half of your stuff belonged to _him_.

From the sound of his other men, you figure they were at the other end of the store, leaving you and Negan alone in this big corner. You needed to leave. And you needed to do it _fast_.

Quietly, you climb out of your hiding spot once his back was turned. You remain hunched so that none of his men would catch you. All you had to do was make a run for it and hopefully dodge bullets that you were sure would be coming at you.

Suddenly, you hear a whistle and you turn your head to see Negan standing before you with a large grin and his bat propped on his shoulder.

"Well, you just love to surprise me, don't you, doll?"

You straighten up, pocketing your knife but keeping a tight grip on the handle. He raises a hand to stop his men from coming in this direction as he takes a step forward, tilting his head down at you. His scent was intoxicating and you couldn't help the dirty thoughts that ran through your mind.

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" You reply.

"What are you doing out here? All alone and dressed like _that_?" Negan smirks, his eyes deviating to your outfit. It wasn't much, but apparently Negan had the biggest imagination known to man.

"I'm out here trying to scavenge supplies that you're going to end up taking anyway. I can't do that if you're skipping a step and taking what could have been my findings."

"I'd say we fucking think alike, doll. You know, I see the way you look at me. Fuck, you're doing it right now and it's making me extremely fucking _hard_." Negan steps forward into your personal space and out of instinct, you take a step back, feeling your lower back hit the edge of the counter.

"You sure? Because from my end, I can't tell." You knew you were hurting his ego, but you couldn't help it. Maybe you were asking for him to _show_ you exactly what your presence was doing to him.

Negan narrows his eyes, moving his free hand to rest on the edge of the counter, trapping you between his body and the desk behind you. You clear your throat, keeping your arms at your sides as your hand hovers at the handle of your knife.

"Don't even think about it, doll. I will shut that shit down before you can even think about grabbing that damn knife." Negan says, ripping the holster from your thigh and tossing it aside. You weren't completely vulnerable, but having a knife made you more comfortable.

"Get away from me," you snarl.

"Oh, do you _really_ want me to leave you the fuck alone? From the way your cheeks are heating up, I'd say that me being close to you is doing _something_ to you. Am I right?" Negan tilts his head, maintaining his trademark smirk.

"It's _hot_. That's why my cheeks are heating up. Don't look too much into it. Not all women you meet are going to drop to their knees for you. Besides, I'm sure you were looking for some pills to help you get yourself _up_ , huh? It's okay to admit it. You're nearing that age and it's only normal."

Oh, you were asking for it. Rick's words begin to echo in your mind. He was right. Negan was the type of man who didn't like to be talked back to and from the looks of it, he wasn't used to someone giving him the same amount of attitude. He was used to people obeying his commands and you were doing the complete _opposite_.

"Turn around. Turn the fuck around." Negan says, grabbing your upper arm roughly and turning your back to him. Before you could even protest or do anything, you feel him press against your backside.

You couldn't help but let a gasp escape your lips at the feel of him. Here you were, talking about how it must have been difficult for him to even engage in any sexual acts, but the way he pressing against you made you realize how completely _wrong_ you were.

You could feel the outline of his hardened manhood and for a moment, you shut your eyes. It had been _so_ long.

"What did you say about me having a fucking difficult time getting my dick up, doll? Because on this fucking end, I'd say you'd want me to fuck your brains out."

You couldn't control your body and what it was about to do because before you know it, you were pressing back against him. He responds with a quiet groan, moving his free hand to grab onto your hip.

Negan turns you around and almost instantly, your eyes drift to his lower half. You definitely took notice of his large bulge beneath his pants as your hands itch to touch him. All sense of morals was thrown out the window as you bring a hand to run up his chest along the feel of his leather jacket.

"You've got about five seconds to tell your men to keep watch or else this won't happen." You tell him, tugging the zipper of his leather jacket down to reveal his plain white t-shirt.

He smirks, looking into your eyes. He could tell you were being serious from the way that you were practically fucking him with your own orbs. You needed to let loose and if it meant doing that with your enemy? Well, then so be it.

"Hey, fuckers! Go outside and keep watch for any threats! I've got some business to take care of," Negan yells. His men glance at you and from the looks of it, they understood exactly what he meant.

Instantly, the men begin leaving the market and you brush his leather jacket off his shoulders, tossing it over your shoulder onto the counter. You watch him set Lucille onto the desk with his jacket, instantly tugging you with both hands on your hips.

"I'm going to have a mighty fun time fucking the shit out of you, doll," Negan whispers huskily, bringing his lips to gently graze your jawline. Out of instinct, your head tilts up to allow your neck to be exposed and when you feel his lips against one of your many hot spots, you let out a quiet moan.

"This is – It's a one time thing," you stammer, feeling the scruff of his beard heighten the pleasure. You wanted it to last, but at the same time, you wanted it to already be done with so that all sense of attraction would disappear.

You just had to sleep with him and that would fix your attraction towards the man.

"You say that now. We'll see if you'll be saying that when I'm fucking balls deep inside you, sweetheart."

You squeeze your legs together at the choice of his words. You never had a partner talk dirty to you and surprisingly, you fucking loved it.

You didn't need to tell him that it had been _years_ since you've done this. He didn't need to know that since the apocalypse happened, you hadn't slept with anyone. You had other things to worry about than having a one night stand with someone who could possibly kill you afterwards.

He pulls back to look down at you. His once threatening look in his eyes is replaced by a glimmer of lust and want. When he presses his hips against your front, you gasp instantly.

Fuck. You needed him. _Now_.

Negan could sense your urgency and despite wanting to take his time with you, he knew that this was _not_ going to be a one time thing. It was surely going to happen again.

He turns you around once more, bending you over the edge of the counter. Your face remains inches away from his bat, almost reminding you that this man was the enemy. He was the one you were supposed to fight against, but here you were… Wet and ready _for_ **him**.

Negan reaches around you to unbutton your pants and pull down your zipper. Once he accomplishes that, he tugs it down to your ankles, following your white panties. As you remain bent down over the counter at his mercy, you realize that you were exposed in a way that no one has ever seen you before. At least not since the world turned chaotic.

He reaches down to let the tip of his finger run down the length of your sex, earning him a moan that escaped your lips. Not only were you exposed for him, but you were now completely and utterly vulnerable.

"Fuck, doll. You're wet? _For_ me? What a nice fucking surprise."

You hear Negan fumble with his belt before the sound of his pants hitting the ground echoes in your ears. When his hips push against yours, you instantly widen your eyes at the feel of his warm member against the crevice of your buttocks. Just from the feel of him, you could tell he was well-endowed in all aspects of girth and length.

"I swear if you don't fuck me right now, I will take this bat and swing it in your direction," you threaten him, though, you don't make any movement to grab the weapon.

Negan laughs, grasping himself and running the head of his member along your lips, brushing against your bud and your opening.

"Now, as hot as it would be to fucking see you holding my sweet, sweet Lucille… We can't have you going around threatening me. Like I told Rick and the rest of your people…" Negan leans forward, his lips hovering near your ear as his other hand grasps the ends of your hair in a tight grip. He continues to tease you with the head of his member, causing your eyes to roll back at the mere feeling of him brushing against the area where you needed him the most.

" _You_ **belong** to me." Negan growls, aligning himself with your opening and thrusting without hesitation into your tight abyss. You grab the edge of the counter in a tight grip, shutting your eyes tightly at the large intrusion.

"Fuck!" You moan out, extending your legs as far as your pants would allow. The feel of his manhood stretching you from the inside causes you to become even more wet than you already were. It was slightly painful when he pushed himself into you, but you knew that the pain would soon disappear and the pleasure would take over.

"Holy fucking fuckity fuck! You have got one tight mother _fucking_ pussy! Either it's been a fucking while or the damn exercising helps, but holy shit! You are better than all of my wives combined!" He says with a growl and before you could even push him away and ask about his _wives_ , you feel him begin a quick pace causing you to lose your train of thought.

Negan moves a hand to your hip, tightening his grip as the other moves underneath your shirt to grab your breast, pulling one free from the confines of your bra.

Fuck, he felt so good and he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Scream my fucking name, darlin'…" Negan says, his hips slamming against yours repeatedly. He wasn't showing you any mercy and the fact that he wasn't taking your tightness into consideration made the situation all that much more pleasurable.

You always wanted a man that was rough in the bedroom. Who knew that the man to show you that was the same man you despised?

"N – Not a chance," you say in between breaths. You could feel yourself near the edge of your own climax and fuck, it had been a while. You were sure that it would cause your body to shake entirely, tightening yourself even further around his member, but until then…

You were going to make him _work_ for what he wanted.

In response, he brings his hand from your breast to deliver a sharp slap to your backside, leaving a reddened handprint on your butt cheek. You moan loudly at the sensation, his hips slamming into you without any signs of stopping.

"I'm not going to fucking ask again…" Negan responds, moving both hands to your hips. It gave him leverage and more power now that he was holding onto you. He was in control and you were going to regret it soon enough.

"Technically… Ah, fuck… You didn't ask…" You toss your head back at the feel of every inch inside your walls. It felt so fucking good.

"You are a fucking naughty girl," Negan smirks. He always loved a challenge and right now, he was determined to make you scream his name loud enough that his men could hear it and possibly loud enough to attract any nearby walkers.

Negan pulls out of you, causing you to whimper in protest, but before you could push your hips back into him, he slams into you, causing you to bump against the counter.

You were sure you were going to have many bruises around your body from Negan and that thought alone got you all excited.

Negan feels his own climax building which results into his sporadic, sloppy thrusts. He moves a hand down to your lower half, instantly finding your bundle of nerves and the moment he presses his fingers against it, you moan out loud.

" _Fuck!_ " You yell. You push back against his thrusts, making him push deeper than you thought possible and with the added speed of his thrusts and the pressure he was circling around your clit, you couldn't help but come undone.

Negan doesn't stop despite the tightness he suddenly felt around his manhood. You were wrapping around him in a tight vice and he continued to slam into you. His ministrations against your bud continues as does his thrusts and it was only until you screamed his name that he pulled out and released along your lower back.

" _Negan!_ "

You feel a warm, sticky liquid at your lower half before Negan looks around and spots scattered napkins along the desk. He grabs it instantly and wipes his release from your skin, cleaning his residue off of your body.

You pull up your panties and your pants, buckling them instantly. You fix yourself, including your bra and shirt before turning around to see him already dressed with that damn prideful smirk on his lips.

"That's not happening again," you tell him, picking up your bag before he stops you, taking it from your hands. Negan's eyes never leave you as he rummages through your things and pulls out the canned goods that you managed to scavenge before he got here.

"Who do you belong to, doll?" Negan smirks, setting the canned food onto the counter in a short line. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the start of your day.

"I don't belong to anyone." You reply, trying to move away from him before he grabs your hip roughly and places you back in front of him. He once again traps you between his large frame and the desk, leaning in close enough that your lips could barely touch his.

"Wrong fucking answer, doll. Now, let me ask again. _Who_ the fuck do you belong to?"

You narrow your eyes, trying to rid your thoughts of him punishing you. Fuck. You were supposed to sleep with him once and it was going to cure all of your impure thoughts of the man.

"What? Cat got your fucking tongue? About five minutes ago, I'd say you were _screaming_ in pleasure." Negan reaches down and brings his hand to slide into your pants, running his fingertip along your panty-covered clit.

You shudder at the contact, your eyes slightly fluttering. Instantly, you move a hand to the edge of the counter and grip it tightly.

"Answer me, doll. Who do you belong to?" Negan adds pressure, slowly circling your bundle of nerves as your lips remain inches from his.

"Y – You… I belong to _you_!" You finally respond.

Negan steps back, taking his hand from your pants and smirking down at you.

"Good. Now that we've got that shit established… I will be fucking taking these canned goods from you, so don't worry about bringing it back to Alexandria. And darlin'? Thank _you_ very much for what just transpired between you and I. You're going to make me want more of that sweet pussy of yours," Negan says, brushing his lips against yours.

Instantly, you push him away, shaking your head.

"That was a one time thing. And for the record, don't kiss me on the lips."

Negan grins. You were _exactly_ like him in the sense that you just wanted sex with no strings attached. He could definitely use you back at the Sanctuary, but he knew unless Rick decided to hurt you that there would be no chance that you would leave Alexandria and he definitely did not want someone he didn't trust back at his compound.

For now, though, he was definitely going to see more of you whether you liked it or not. Though, from what just happened… He was sure that you were going to want more despite your words.

"You know it fucking felt good, doll… Don't deny yourself the pleasure that your body needs! It's only natural." Negan smirks, running a gentle hand down your side as if he was admiring every curve of your body. It made you wonder if he could be gentle in the bedroom…

 _No. No. No. One time thing. That was it. No more._

"Mm, I've had better. You're nothing special," you tell him, glancing at the canned goods before you take your backpack from him. You slide it onto your back and look up at him. It was the first time you actually got a good look at his features and fuck, if he looked handsome from afar, he looked sexier up close.

Negan smirks, "You're a bad liar, sweetheart. I think I just gave you the fuck of your life. I mean, the way you tightened up around me… Mmm-hm! Makes me hard just thinking about it."

He was right. You had never even known what an orgasm felt like until today and the fact that it was _Negan_ that gave you your first orgasm was something that he didn't need to know.

"You mentioned wives? I'm sure they can help with your little situation." You grab your knife and holster, buckling it around your thigh as you stare up at him. He had tossed your hat away and you reach over to grab it, but not before he takes it from your grasp.

" _I_ will be taking this. Gives me another reason to come back to Alexandria more than needed," he winks.

You narrow your eyes, eyeing the hat before sighing to yourself. You still couldn't get your mind off how good he felt and how you wanted more.

"Also, about my wives… They're certainly not as good as _you_ are, doll. That's a fucking compliment. So, say thank you and I'll leave you to gather more stuff for me," Negan steps back, grabbing his leather jacket and slipping it on with ease. He strokes his hair back, grabbing his bat and resting it against his shoulder.

"That's a shame because this is the last time you're getting between my legs." You begin to walk away before you feel his hand grab your wrist, but it was different than the first time. It was gentler.

"I'm liking this new relationship, doll. When you want to stop denying your fucking feelings, let me know the next time I come to Alexandria. I would love to fucking know how good you taste," he winks, releasing your wrist from his gentle grasp.

Your insides tingle at his words, clearing your throat as you stare into his eyes for a moment.

"If this is going to happen again… It's strictly going to be sex. That's it. Nothing else. No one must know about it."

Negan's grin broadens, showcasing the slight lean that he had a habit of doing.

"Oh? Does that mean that there's going to be a next time?" Negan looks down at you, licking his lips as he lets his eyes trail your frame.

"I guess you'll have to find out, now won't you?" You playfully wink at him, turning your heel to leave the market as the men that were standing outside look at you with smirks on their faces. A few of them obviously check you out, laughing quietly to themselves.

There was no way this was going to only be a one time thing. You wanted more and you wanted _Negan_.

You were fucked.

(Literally and figuratively).


End file.
